Deck the Halls
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: It's Christmas in the Organization stronghold, and Axel hasn't enough money to by his ickle Roxy a gift. So what does he do...? He offers to be the Santa Claus down at the local mall... AkuRoku. M for language


"So, Roxas...which is _your_ favorite reindeer?" Murmured Axel to his blonde lover as they both snuggled under the warm covers together.

"Hmmmm...I'm not sure, Axel. Maybe Dancer..." replied the blonde, resting himself next to the taller redhead.

"And why's that?" grinned Axel.

"Because the word "Dance" is in _your_ alias," Roxas purred, moving closer to Axel's face. Axel's grin widened, showing his white teeth, eyes narrow and seductive.

"Really? 'Cause I'd think you would like Vixen, Roxas..." Axel continued, placing a hand on the back of Roxas' neck.

"Oh? Why would I like him so much?" asked Roxas, grinning cutely himself.

"Because, Roxas... YOU are MY Vixen!" Axel latched his lips to Roxas' and they kissed romantically, Axel's tongue immediately going into Roxas' mouth.

"Mmmm, my little vixen Roxas... Oooh, you taste so delicious! All part of the job, Roxy. Ooh! I love you-" Axel shot up straight and stared down at the soaking wet pillow below him, the "soaking wet" mess being Axel's saliva. The redhead groaned irritably and wiped away the remaining drool off his mouth.

"Dreaming again, I presume?" came a voice from the doorway. Axel glanced up at Roxas, leaning against the entrance and looking amused but also quite disgusted. Axel blushed lightly.

"I was just--... Yeah..." Axel sighed in defeat, Roxas approaching the mattress and sitting down next to his friend.

"You know... you still haven't gotten me a present for Christmas yet, Axel." Roxas said, glancing up in Axel's direction. Axel blinked.

"I didn't?" he questioned. Roxas shook his head.

"Nope. You've gotten one for Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Xemnas and even Larxene." Roxas put it simply. "And you hate Larxene." Roxas waited patiently for an excuse to Axel's why for not getting Roxas a gift yet.  
Axel looked around gloomily.

"Well... the truth is... that... I..." Roxas waited patiently. "I haven't got any munny." Groaned Axel. Roxas smiled.

"Great," giggled the blonde. "And I've got just the job for you..." Axel looked at Roxas curiously. "Here, come with me." The two rushed out of Axel's room and downstairs. There awaited them was the enormous Christmas tree with over forty presents under the tree, thirteen stockings hanging by the fireplace and a tray of cookies seated on a table not too far away, each having one different Roman numeral on it.  
It was just about seven 'o clock, and the newspaper had already arrived. Roxas grabbed it off the sofa, and flipped it open.

"Look. They have a part-time job opening down at the Mall. It's for a Santa Claus for the children," Roxas explained, handing the paper to Axel.  
The redhead looked at the description.

"Roxas, you have gotta be kidding me... I can't dress up like Santa Claus!" Axel choked. "I'd have to put on weight, grow a friggin' beard and let little brats sit on me and tell me crap they want for Christmas!"  
Roxas stared at Axel irritably. "Ohhhh, Roxas, don't make me do it! I hate children!"  
Roxas glared harder.

"Do that Santa Claus job or you ain't getting "any" for the holidays, Axel-honey," Roxas crooned, jerking the newspaper out of Axel's grasp and entering the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Axel in the living room...

Later that morning, Xemnas was sitting peacefully in the living room, sipping his morning coffee - which he needed every morning otherwise he'd be a raging volcano and everybody would die painfully - feet rested upon the red stool that matched the sofa, his blue robe wrapped tightly around his body to keep him warm. He sighed, "Ahh, it's so great this time of morning..." He took another sip of his coffee when Axel suddenly entered the living room, wearing a full Santa Claus costume, complete with a white, curly beard, black boots and a hat.  
Xemnas looked up and practically inhaled his coffee and then spurted it back out and all over himself.

"AHH! HOT! DAMN HOT! OH MY GOD, SO FREAKIN' HOT!"  
Roxas gasped as he saw the coffee spilled on Xemnas's lap.

"Here! I'll make it better!" Axel quickly said, fanning it with a piece of paper, which proceeded to catch fire and light the Superior of the Organization into flames. Xemnas yelled in pain.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Somebody get Vexen!" hollered Roxas, right as the Academic walked into the room. "The ice, Vexen, do it!" Vexen paused to see Xemnas on fire before he completely engulfed Xemnas in pure ice, making the Superior solid as a rock.

"Vexen," came Xemnas through clenched teeth under the ice. "Was that honestly necssary?" Roxas turned to Axel, finally noticing the teenager in the Santa outfit. He grinned.

"Allright, Axel! You're gonna do it, then?" asked Roxas gleefully. Axel pulled down the beard to talk properly, rolling his eyes.

"Only for you, Roxas," smiled Axel. Roxas smiled wider before gracefully flying towards Axel and kissing his lips, Axel's eyes widening and his body falling limp.

"Can somebody please help me?" croaked Xemnas from under the ice.

Finally the day had begun ordinary as it always did, a few members going out on missions and others staying home, Saix spending the rest of the day thawing Xemnas out of the ice by the fire place, while Axel and Roxas headed down to the local Mall for Axel to apply as a Santa Claus.

The booth manager took a long look at Axel in the costume, circling around the skinny redhead and scratching his chin.  
"Hmmm..." came the manager. "I dunno if he's suitable for this job." He began scribbling on his clip-board suspiciously. Roxas sighed.

"You sure? I mean, wouldn't it be cool to have a young Santa Claus for once?" asked Roxas. The manager turned back around and looked at Roxas.

"Look, son. Kids are gonna wanna sit on a nice comfy, almost pillow soft leg and tell this real awesome old man about the things they want for Christmas. Have you felt this guys leg? It's the scrawniest thing I've ever touched," The manager proceeded to squeeze Axel's thigh, the redhead ripping off his beard and slapping the manager's hand away.

"That's only for Roxas to touch," growled Axel. Roxas looked at the manager with puppy eyes.

"Please, sir? I'll do anything?" Roxas begged, placing his hands together and looking absolutely adorable. The manager raised an eyebrow.

"You'll do anything, eh?" he asked. Roxas nodded. "Okay. Then I want YOU to be the elf."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Roxas.

"Sweet! Elfy Roxas!" Axel said, shooting his arm in the air.

"And YOU, skinny," came the manager, referring to Axel. "You are gonna have to put on a little more weight for the kids to actually believe _you're_ Santa Claus."  
Axel crossed his arms and looked away.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel, Number VIII, does NOT gain weight," persisted Axel, shutting his eyes. Roxas seemed almost dead now, for he was hanging over and looking miserable that he'd have to be the elf...

"You wouldn't ACTUALLY gain weight, you dimwit! Here, stuff this pillow up your suit," The manger tossed a fluffy feather pillow in Axel's direction, the redhead catching it clumsily. He was instantly reminded of early that morning with the amazing and exotic dream he had of Roxas, eyes falling in a dreamy state, and right when Roxas came back to reality, noticing this expression on the redhead's face, marching over and slapping him upside the head.

"Don't EVEN start thinking about your pervy dreams, Axel!" snapped Roxas. "_I_ have to be an elf!" Axel smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"You'll look adorable, Roxy," Axel smiled wider. "Just as I." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Not for long-!" Roxas grabbed the pillow and shoved it up Axel's suit, causing Axel to look more hefty than before.

"Aw no, Roxy! Don't lookit mee!" cried the redhead. "But it's SO on, pointy-ears..." Axel grinned evilly and Roxas could only look scared.

"Okay, tootsie-rolls, the children are lining up," came the manager. "Get your outfit on, elf, and Santa get in that chair." The manager pointed to the large red chair that was covered in Christmas lights and holly. Axel placed his beard back into place and approached the chair, while Roxas ran off to put on the embarrassing outfit that awaited him...

Axel peeked around the wall and noticed a huge line of children, ages three to ten. Axel sighed upsettingly before entering in front of the children.

"Mommy, look! It's Santa Claus!" cried out a little girl and pointing.

"He's got red hair!"

Axel looked clueless. _Think Santa Claus... Think Santa Claus..._

"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane..."

Axel gulped, thinking harder...__

What does Santa Claus say? Haha? No. HuhHuh? No! Ho...Ho? Yes!

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" Axel said merrily, throwing out his arms cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!" The kids screamed happily, waving their arms excitedly and couldn't wait for their turn. Axel proceeded to sit down and wait as the first child approached him.

It was a small little girl, no more than five, in an adorable little red dress with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stared up at Santa Axel curiously.

Roxas had returned... in his elf uniform. It looked exactly how an elf outfit should look, a small 'dress' like green tunic with a small red belt to tie it with, green and white striped tights, curly green shoes and a green hat which hung from Roxas' head and he had somehow made his ears pointed.

"Roxas!" cried Axel. "You look so sexy!" Roxas made a face that was like 'Axel-Shut-The-Fuck-Up-Your-Infront-Of-Children-Doofus!  
The parents gasped at what Santa Axel had said and a few of them exited. Roxas slapped a hand on his face.

"Don't say anything like that again, you stupid-ass!" whispered Roxas angrily. Axel blushed a little and turned back to the crowd.

"Uhm, okay, so whose first?" he called. The same little girl raised her hand and Axel reached down and lifted her onto his skinny lap. "Umm... well, so... what's your name?" Axel tried to sound realistic, but the way his voice would come out just plain corny.

"Melissa," replied the little girl, her eyes locking with Axel's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Melissa, what a stupid nam-" Roxas smacked the back of Axel's head. "Uh! I mean, what a pretty name. Melissa. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Santa?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Axel asked sloppily. "Hey, when am I gonna get paid?" Axel whispered but Roxas again slapped the back of the redhead's head again.

"Why are you so hard to sit on?" asked Melissa, almost slipping off Axel's skinny legs. Axel stuttered. "I thought you were bigger?"

"Well, uh, Santa likes to impress the boys-" Another hard smack. "I mean, uh- Mrs. Claus?" Axel looked in Roxas's direction and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"But what does that have to do with losing weight, Santa?" asked the little girl.

"Just cut the crap, Melissa. What do you want for Christmas?" Axel finally said. The little girl paused for a moment, looking up and thinking. She thought for a long while, making Axel become restless and groan a little.

"I'd like a polar bear," she answered.

"A polar bear? What kind of present is that-ouch!" Roxas slapped Axel again. "Oh... um, you want a _polar bear_? Wouldn't the animal be dangerous?"

"Santa, don't be silly. I don't want a REAL polar bear. A real one couldn't fit in my house," the girl said, Roxas giggling from behind. Axel groaned.

"Okay, a polar bear, I'll be sure that you get that for Christmas," Axel said, trying to smile.

"Thanks, Santa!" Exclaimed the girl before hugging Axel, Axel tensing up and wincing a little. The girl hopped down and ran back to her mother. Axel blinked.

"Glad that's over," he said.

"No it's not. You still have all those children, Einstein," Roxas muttered, gesturing towards the remaining children. Axel sighed.

"Perfect."

The job continued for the rest of the day, Axel talking to the children and _trying_ to sound as jolly as possible. But it wasn't exactly working, and by the end of the day, Axel was ready to get his money.

"One hundred munny?! That's ALL?!" Axel yelled. The manager nodded.

"Mhmm! If you were a little chubbier, I'd give you five hundred," chuckled the manager. Axel growled, pulling up his sleeve threateningly towards the manager, but Roxas pulled back his arm.

"One hundred is fine, it's enough," Roxas smiled. The manager raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Good. Because you guys aren't coming back tomorrow. I only made a thousand munny today on photos and that's not enough. So, basically, I'm saying... you two are fired,"

"YES!" Called Axel so loudly that everybody around looked at the skinny Santa. Roxas groaned, grabbing Axel's wrist and quickly exiting the mall.

"I dunno if one hundred is enough for a gift, Roxas," came Axel. "I still don't know what to get you." Roxas stood on his tip-toes and kissed Axel's lips.

"You'll figure it out. Let's go home..."

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Larxene pulled the pillow off her face angrily.  
"I hate you, Demyx..."

Shortly after Demyx's scream, all the members of the organization slowly made their way down the stairs and into the living room, where everybody exchanged gifts to one another.  
Xemnas had opened his gift from Saix to receive a huge coffee mug with Saix's picture on the front, wearing only an apron and blowing a kiss that said, "I love _Cool_ guys on Christmas." and Xemnas proceeded to kiss Saix crazily.  
Vexen opened his gift from Marluxia, receiving fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"Like every year, you idiot," Vexen rolled his eyes, allowing the pink-haired man to completely molest him.  
Demyx opened his present from Xigbar, seeing the biggest bubble set with a wand that looked exactly like his sitar. Demyx gasped and glomped his friend, Xigbar grinning in Luxord and Xaldin's direction.

Everybody else received their gifts to one another and Roxas gave his gift to Axel, while Axel gave his gift to Roxas.

Axel pulled the ribbon off of the large box and pulled off the wrapping then opened the box. There seated inside was something Axel would've never suspected... It was a fluffy white polar bear stuffed animal. It had a lovely blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck, the little pads on it's feet read _"I Love You Axel."_ How Roxas got that made, Axel had no clue.

Roxas smiled at Axel cutely, Axel moving close to Roxas and huggling him.  
"Thanks, Rox." Axel grinned, smooching the boy's forehead. Then he suddenly remembered about _his_ gift to Roxas... "Oh god."  
Roxas slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box and removing... A very lacy. Very black. Very pink. And very red lingerie dress. Complete with candy cane stockings. Roxas looked up at Axel who was smiling nervously and waiting for the impact of Roxas's slap. But all Roxas did was snort with laughter.

"You pervert..." he smirked. Axel blinked. No slap? No punch? No scream? Sweet... "It's not perfect, but I'll wear it. Just for you...tonight." Roxas leaned forward and kissed Axel's lips, tongue swirling into the redhead's mouth sweetly, Axel grinning, hands immediately latching onto Roxas's butt and squeezing. Roxas slapped Axel's hands away. "Now that's for later, Axey." Axel whimpered but then smiled.

"But Roxas, why'd you get me a polar bear? Like that little girl asked for?" asked Axel.

"Because it reminded me of you for some reason. And it was the fact that you dressed up as Santa Claus, just for me, to make little kids smile. That's all I wanted for Christmas, Axel..." explained Roxas, nuzzling Axel's cheek.

"So... does this mean I'll be getting "some" tonight?" asked Axel. Roxas raised his palm and slapped Axel across the face. Axel whimpered in pain, stroking his red cheek. Roxas looked annoyed, but then his expression softened.

"Yes, Axel, you'll be getting "some" tonight..."

"Sweet!" Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and huggled him lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Axel..." Roxas whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas..." Axel whispered back. Roxas and Axel continued with their day and held a wonderful, romantic, spectacular night together, and on their mantelpiece?

The main golden locket with Axel and Roxas' pictures in them, and the little polar bear, the blue ribbon shining and glimmering from the crackling fire below, facing the two who both made that polar bear lovable.

Axel and Roxas...

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from Ki-chan...


End file.
